Vs. Shadow Purrloin
Vs. Shadow Purrloin is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 7/14/2018. Story Duking leads the group across the bridge over a chasm, entering the large dome building that is the Pyrite Colosseum. An attendant heals Ian’s Pokémon as Duking talks with officials. He comes back over, looking solemn. Duking: Bad news. I can only get one of you into the tournament. Most of the openings were taken already. Crystal: That’s fine! If that’s the case, then Ian should go. Brendan: And this way, we’ll all have our Pokémon available for the battle to follow. No need to have Ian knock them out unnecessarily. Max: Ian, kick their butts! Ian: Gladly. I need to get some rage out so I can stay focused. End Scene Inside the Pyrite Colosseum, the panels of the dome broken in some spots, and possessing no bleachers, just areas for spectators to stand. A dug out area is for the eight trainers that are competing in the tournament. MC: Welcome to the Pyrite Colosseum! Today’s tournament is a single battle competition, consisting of one-on-one battles! The winner of the tournament will earn themselves a magnificent prize afterwards, so everyone give it your best go! Ian walks onto the field, as he faces a roller boy. Roller Boy: Alright! Let’s go Loudred! Roller Boy throws a Pokéball, choosing Loudred. Loudred: Loud! Ian: Hariyama. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Hariyama. Hariyama: (Angrily) Hari. Crystal: He chose Hariyama? Max: I guess he wants to experiment with it. And see if he can’t fix it. Ian: Shadow Rush, go! Roller Boy: Astonish then Hyper Voice! Hariyama charges at Loudred with a shadowy aura, as Loudred lets out an Astonishing shout. Hariyama stops and flinches, as Loudred unleashes a powerful Hyper Voice, knocking it back. Roller Boy: Now Shadow Ball! Loudred forms and fires a Shadow Ball, it exploding on Hariyama. Hariyama comes out of it, angrier than before and radiating a red and black aura. Hariyama: HARI! Hariyama dashes forward, palm radiating aura as it strikes with Shadow Break. The attack defeats Loudred. Referee: Loudred is unable to battle! The winner is Hariyama and the victor is Ian! MC: What power! I’ve never seen moves like that! Hariyama: HARI! Hariyama keeps going, heading directly towards the Roller Boy. Roller Boy freaks and slips, falling onto his butt. Hariyama gets ready to strike. Ian: (Forcefully) HARIYAMA! STOP! Hariyama stops, his palm inches from the Roller Boy’s face. Hariyama looks a bit confused, as he looks back towards Ian. It looks less angry, as it walks back towards Ian. Crystal, Brendan and Max all sigh in relief. Max: I didn’t think it’d stop. Crystal: That was too close! Brendan: At least we know that the Pokémon will respond to our commands. The tournament continues, with a Graveler defeating a Zubat, and a Skorupi defeats a Jigglypuff. The next round features two women. The first is a chaser, dressed in a red track shirt with a track cap and ribbons. The other girl has red hair put up into pigtails, wearing a purple tube top exposing her midriff, jean jacket and a miniskirt. She wears pink boots and strikes a pose that gets the crowd whistling. Emok: (Chaser) How sad! To think that I have to knock out a working girl! Rui: (Redhead) You say that now. But this is my time to move up in the world! Go, Purrloin! Rui throws a Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. It snarls fiercely, with an angry expression on its face. Max: Who’s that Pokémon? Crystal: It looks sorta like Hugh’s Liepard. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Purrloin. Pokédex: Pokémon unknown. No available data. Ian: Must originate from a region I haven’t been to yet. Emok: Go, Cubchoo! Emok throws a Pokéball, choosing Cubchoo. Cubchoo: Cub! Emok: Cubchoo, use Slash! Rui: Purrloin, use Shadow Blitz! Cubchoo charges forward with claws glowing white, as Purrloin dashes forward with a purple and black aura. The two collide, Purrloin sending Cubchoo flying back defeated. Referee: Cubchoo is unable to battle! The winner is Purrloin and the victor is Rui! MC: And this little girl hid a powerhouse of a Pokémon! Incredible! Rui giggles and strikes a pose, the crowd going wild. Ian watches sternly, his face being blank. Ian uses Quagsire to battle Graveler, Graveler rolling with Rollout. Quagsire releases a Shadow Wave, blocking Graveler and causing to drop defeated. Skorupi’s stinger tail glows with purple energy for Poison Jab, striking Purrloin. This causes Purrloin to become angry, radiating a red and black aura. It strikes Skorupi with Shadow Blitz, defeating it. MC: And the final round is Ian and Rui! Ian has a unique status among the trainers here as he has shown he has more than one Pokémon! What will he choose to battle Rui?! Max: I don’t like this. The Shadow Pokémon seem to get even stronger when they become angry like that. Crystal: It’s almost like a reversal to primal instincts. Ian and Rui take their positions on the field, Rui waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. Rui: You all ready to see me take out Mr. Seriously Boring?! The crowd goes wild, cheering and hooting for Rui. She winks at Ian, him remaining unfazed yet Crystal smoking in anger. Rui: I think you know my choice. Purrloin! Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. Purrloin is growling ferociously, its aura still high. Ian: That aura is still higher than the other ones. It must still be in that severe angry state. She hasn’t tried to reverse it. Magnemite! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Magnemite. Magnemite: Magnemite. Brendan: Magnemite? If that Purrloin hits it once, it’ll be defeated! Crystal: I’m sure he knows that. Even with the stakes, he’s still training. Rui: Shadow Blitz! Ian: Thunder Wave! Purrloin dashes forward with Shadow Blitz, as Magnemite fires a weak stream of electricity. Purrloin is unaffected as it continues running. Max: No! Its ability must be Limber! Ian: (Worried) Dodge! Magnemite moves to the side, Purrloin missing. Purrloin continues charging forward at Ian, him holding his ground. Rui’s eyes widen in horror. Rui: What’s he doing? PURRLOIN, STOP! Purrloin snaps out of its rage, skidding to a stop before striking Ian. Purrloin still growls at Ian, as he smirks. Ian: Spark. Magnemite is encased in electricity, dropping and ramming Purrloin from above. Purrloin skids back towards Rui. Rui: (Under breath) Did he know I’d stop it? (Loudly) Purrloin! Let’s shut these jerks up with Shadow Blitz! Ian: Magnet Bomb! Magnemite points its magnets towards Purrloin, releasing a magnetic pulse wave that blasts Purrloin away. Purrloin hits the ground defeated. Referee: Purrloin is unable to battle! The winner is Magnemite and the victor is Ian! The crowd boos loudly, as Ian loads the Snag Machine with a Pokéball. He throws a Snag Ball, sucking Purrloin in. Rui looks absolutely appalled. Rui: PURRLOIN, NO! The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it locks. Magnemite floats over and clings to Ian’s Snag Machine as he walks off. Rui: He stole my Pokémon! (Looks towards the referee) Do something! MC: Hey, that’s just life, cutie pie! Thank you all for attending! Please come back for our next tournament! End Scene Ian and Magnemtie leave the colosseum, when he’s approached by a man in a navy blue single bodysuit with a visored helmet. He has a bandana around his neck. Cipher Peon: Hey there! You’re Ian the winner of the most recent Pyrite Colosseum round, aren’t you? Ian: Yes. Cipher Peon: Well I am here as a representative to gift you a prize! The Cipher Peon pulls out a Pokéball, sneaking it into Ian’s hand. Cipher Peon: (Hushed now) It’s a Shadow Pokémon. A Pokémon with its heart artificially closed. Ian: (Taking the Pokéball) So, this is the new currency. I want in. Cipher Peon: (Baffled) Excuse me? Ian: You heard me. I want in on your business. Distributing these Pokémon for a profit. Cipher Peon: Heh. You’re full of it, you know? Come with me. Ian follows the peon across the chasm, to the Pyrite Building towering over the city. They head inside, where another male Cipher Peon in the same attire is. Cipher Peon 2: Hey. Who’s the dude? Cipher Peon 1: Most recent winner of the colosseum. He wants to join us. Ian: I’m interested in powerful Pokémon. And these, (holds up the Pokéball) seem to be powerful Pokémon. Cipher Peon 1: They are! Imagine us in complete control of the region with these Shadow Pokémon! Cipher Peon 2: If you’re really interested in joining us, then we’ll need to get you a suit. Female Cipher Peon: Don’t let him get away! A female Cipher Peon runs in, her bodysuit being purple, and with leg length boots. Female Cipher Peon: He’s a Snager! Witnesses say the recent winner stole a trainer’s Pokémon! The three Cipher Peons all gather on one side, the two males stepping forward. Cipher Peon 1: Think you could trick us, huh? Cipher Peon 2: We’ll just take our Pokémon back! The two throw Pokéballs, choosing Torkoal and Ariados. Both of them have angry expressions as they release powerful auras. Ian: Two Shadow Pokémon, huh? Hariyama! Quagsire! Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Hariyama and Quagsire. Cipher Peon 1: Torkoal, Shadow Wave! Cipher Peon 2: And Ariados, Shadow Rush! Ian: Shadow Wave, Shadow Break! Torkoal forms a dark aura energy sphere, firing it. Quagsire counters with its own Shadow Wave, as Ariados charges forward with Shadow Rush. Hariyama counters with Shadow Break, the two sides pushing each other back. Cipher Peon 1: He’s got two Shadow Pokémon?! Female Cipher Peon: Weaken them so we can snag them back! Cipher Peon 1: Torkoal, Shadow Blitz! Cipher Peon 2: And Ariados, Shadow Hold! Shadow mist rises from the ground and wraps around Hariyama and Quagsire, restricting them in place. Torkoal retracts into its shell and spins forward and rams Hariyama with Shadow Blitz. Hariyama’s anger increases, its aura spiking. Cipher Peon 2: Shoot! It entered Reverse Mode! Ian: Break out and use Shadow Break! And Quagsire, Shadow Hold! Hariyama breaks from the power of Shadow Hold, charging to attack Ariados. Quagsire uses Shadow Hold, restricting Ariados and Torkoal. Hariyama strikes Ariados with Shadow Break, knocking it to the ground. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, stealing Ariados into it. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it locks. Cipher Peon 1: (Startled) That easily?! Female Cipher Peon: Quick! Now! The three Cipher Peons all prepare Snag Machines on their arms, Ian smirking. Ian: Perfect. Magnemite! Magnet Bomb. Magnemite releases a Magnet Bomb, shorting out the Snag Machines of the Cipher Peons. They all grumble as they remove their devices, throwing them off. Hariyama dashes forward to attack the peons, the female and second one fleeing while the first one looks terrified. Ian: HARIYAMA, STOP! Hariyama stops, responding. Cipher Peon 1: Torkoal, Shadow Wave! Torkoal fires Shadow Wave, as Hariyama blocks it with its palm. Hariyama then attacks repeatedly with its palms, not releasing aura as it does. Ian: An Arm Thrust? Torkoal drops to its belly, as Ian throws a Snag Ball at it. It is sucked in as the Cipher Peon retreats. The Pokéball ricochets back over as it locks. Ian: Your aura is going down, Hariyama. I think I’m getting through to you. Hariyama: (Less angry) Hari. Ian pulls out his phone, sending a text. Max gets it on his new smart phone. Max: He’s ready! Now, to use the “find your phone” feature. The three track Ian through this app, making it to the Pyrite Building. Ian smirks as he is working on the dropped snag machines. Max: Are those? Ian: More Snag Machines. Letting you guys join in. Crystal: Is that a good idea? Ian: We need to work together. Dr. Kaminko taught me how to repair the small short that Magnemite can cause, so it’s easy enough to fix up. Ian distributes the Snag Machines, the one for Max being too big for him. Ian then pulls out three Pokéballs. Ian: My most recent snags. Shadow Pokémon resist Shadow attacks, so we all should have one. Brendan: Good plan. They all take a Pokéball, choosing their new companion. Brendan chooses Ariados, Crystal chooses Torkoal, and Max chooses Ralts. Ralts scowls at Max as he looks elated yet hurt. Max: Ralts. It’s me, Max. Don’t you remember me? Ralts: (Growling) Ralts. Ian: I’m sorry, Max. Max: (Angry) Let’s go take out Cipher and save Duking’s Pokémon. Main Events * Cipher makes their official debut. * Ian snags a Shadow Purrloin, Shadow Torkoal and Shadow Ariados, and won Shadow Ralts from the tournament. * Hariyama relearns Arm Thrust. * Ian obtains Snag Machines for everyone. * Ian gives Torkoal to Crystal, Ariados to Brendan, and Ralts to Max. * Rui is introduced. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Rui * Emok * Duking * MC Villains * Cipher ** Cipher Peons (2 male, 1 female) Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Loudred (Roller Boy's) * Graveler * Zubat * Skorupi * Jigglypuff * Cubchoo Shadow Pokémon * Hariyama (Ian's) * Quagsire (Ian's) * Purrloin (Rui's, snagged by Ian) * Ralts (given to Ian, returned to Max) * Torkoal (Cipher Peon's, snagged by Ian) * Ariados (Cipher Peon's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * Similar to Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier featuring Gen IV Pokémon, this series will feature several Gen V Pokémon. * Rui's design is based off her original design in the Japanese version of Pokémon Colosseum, instead of her censored version in the international versions. * The Cipher Peons utilize their outfits from Pokémon Colosseum. I thought those were cooler. * The MC stating "That's life" to Rui's remark of her Pokémon being stolen is how I imagine the Orre region to be considering the main player can snag Shadow Pokémon in colosseum areas without consequence. * Max is the first of the main characters to be reunited with their stolen Pokémon. * Max tracks Ian's location with the "Find your phone" feature of the smart phone. This is based off the iPhone feature. * This episode reveals Reverse Mode for the first time, and the process of reversing being a Shadow Pokémon. * Torkoal was originally Flannery's, as Ariados was originally Janine's. Janine's Ariados appearing is based off Ariados being a Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum. * Ian snagging Purrloin makes it the first Dark type Pokémon he's ever had possession over. * This episode features the first Loudred in the franchise besides Ian's Loudred. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc